Surprises
by 3AChocolate
Summary: Barbara is devistated when Tommy doesn't contact her after an evening of passion


It was a beautiful Monday morning. Barbara had awoken early to get ready for work. She had her hair out in loose curls and dressed in fitted jeans paired with a white blouse. Her make up was subtle and yet highlighted her pretty green eyes. Barbara had a certain skip in her step as she made her way into work. Last night was the first time that she and Tommy made love. It was a glorious night one that made Barbara feel more alive than ever. She was uncharacteristically early for work but she wanted to see Tommy as soon as he got in. Barbara glanced over to Tommy's office and noticed he hadn't yet arrived into work. She smiled at the thought that she wore him out last night so she anticipated that he might be in a little late today. The clock ticked over to 9.00 am and Winston had just arrived into work.

"Wow Barbara, you look great. What's the occasion?"

"Hi Winston. I thought I'd try something new. Life's too short to live it the same way everyday"

Barbara sat patiently in her chair and kept glancing over to her watch and to Tommy's office. It was now 10.00 am and Tommy had not come into work. Barbara was starting to become paranoid. She was feeling insecure and began to doubt his declaration of love for her. As she began to analyse the events of last night, Winston's phone rang.

"Hi Sir, yes Sir. I'll put it in the calendar"

From Winston's tone and responses, Barbara knew it was Tommy that had called him. She wanted information as to why he hadn't come into work yet and better still, why he called Winston instead of her.

"Who was that?"

"It was DI Lynley. He said he wasn't feeling well and would be off sick today. He called to tell me to update the calendar". Winston paused "Why didn't he call you instead? Are you guys fighting again?"

Barbara wouldn't dare tell Winston what had happened last night. It was apparent to her that all he wanted was sex and she was ashamed to admit to Winston that Tommy had used her.

"Oh we had a bit of a tiff as usual. Nothing to worry about Winston, you know how he gets"

Barbara was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions as she continued to enter a place of darkness with her thoughts. _How could he use me like this? I gave him my heart, my soul and my body and he just played me for a fool._ She held back her tears long enough to make it to the ladies room. Barbara looked into the mirror and whispered "You fool, how could you think that someone like him would ever want to be with someone like you". Barbara wanted nothing more than to wipe the make up off her face. She felt stupid for waking up early just to get ready to see Tommy. She washed off the smudged make up and searched her purse for her mascara. She knew if Winston had seen her with her make up off, he would realise that she had gotten ready for Tommy.

She made her way back to her desk and as much as she wanted to go home and curl up into bed, she decided she had to toughen up and make it through the day. If she left home sick now, Winston would know something serious had happened between her and Tommy.

The clock had finally struck 5.00 pm. Barbara hastily packed her bag and grabbed her keys. "Goodnight all. I'm beat so I'm calling it a day. See ya tomorrow" The sun was setting and night was approaching quickly. The day had started off so well for Barbara but ended in a way she was emotionally unprepared for.

The drive home felt endless. The thought of spending another night alone especially after last night's passionate evening with Tommy made Barbara feel depressed. She reached her flat and parked her car in its usual spot. Barbara looked at her face in her review mirror. Even she could not hide the loneliness and pain in her eyes from herself. The walk to her front door was the worst part. Before she arrived to her flat, Barbara could pretend it will all be ok. She knew as soon as she opened her front door and saw her empty flat, she would be unable to hold back her tears. She jiggled the key in the lock, turned it to the side and unlocked the door.

"Oh my goodness!"

To Barbara's surprise, she would not be alone tonight. She looked around and was utterly shocked at what she saw. There was a trail of red rose petals from the front door to and around her dining table and continuing to her bedroom. The lights were turned off but dozens of scented vanilla candles surrounded the room. Barbara followed the trail of roses and walked towards the dining table. A beautiful white tablecloth adorned with lace covered her old wooden table. The table was set for two and looked absolutely perfect.

"You're finally home my love. I missed you" Tommy's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Barbara was so amazed by what she saw that she had missed Tommy standing in the kitchen busily cooking dinner.

"I'm sorry for the deception my love. I hope you don't mind but I used the spare key you gave me to your flat. I wanted this evening to be perfect and needed the day to get it all sorted"

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you weren't coming into work?"

"You know me too well Barbara. If I called you instead you would know that I was up to something. You would see right through me and know that I was planning something. I couldn't risk the surprise being ruined"

Tommy smiled at Barbara and kissed her gently on her lips. He had a sparkle in his eye. His eyes showed Barbara how much he loved her. He pulled back a chair for her, took a hold of her hand and led her to sit. He poured them each a glass of red wine and served dinner. They spoke lovingly to each other over the delicious meal. Barbara finished her dinner and was about to get up to pack away the dishes.

"No my love, you sit and relax. I will pack everything later" Tommy stood from his chair and knelt down besides Barbara. As he gazed up her bright green eyes and reached inside his jacket pocket. Tommy presented Barbara with an exquisite cushion cut diamond ring.

"Barbara, when I am with you nothing else matters. You make me a better person and complete me. There has always been something missing in my life and I have realised it's you that is missing. You're the reason I get out of bed this morning. I am so in love with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Barbara gasped. She had dreamt of becoming Tommy's wife. She loved him deeply and was overjoyed he felt the same way about her.

"Yes I will"

Tommy and Barbara embraced each other. They were both so happy. Everything was perfect. Barbara felt like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world to have found someone that loved her with so much passion and devotion. Tommy stood up and made his way to Barbara's bedroom. He smiled at Barbara with a cheeky grin.

"Well what are you waiting for my love? It's time dessert"


End file.
